<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Когда воскресает былое by drakondra</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27722761">Когда воскресает былое</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/drakondra/pseuds/drakondra'>drakondra</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Pirates of the Caribbean (Movies)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Abduction, Angst, Dark Character, Drama, F/M, Gen</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>Русский</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-11-26</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-11-26</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-10 16:56:08</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Graphic Depictions Of Violence</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>4,515</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27722761</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/drakondra/pseuds/drakondra</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Близился конец длинной нити десятилетнего ожидания, и миссис Мердл, жена пожилого английского эсквайра, все чаще выходила на высокий травянистый берег, чтобы медленно сосчитать до ста, вглядываясь в далекий горизонт.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Elizabeth Swann/Will Turner</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Близился конец длинной нити десятилетнего ожидания, и миссис Мердл, жена пожилого английского эсквайра, все чаще выходила на высокий травянистый берег, чтобы медленно сосчитать до ста, вглядываясь в далекий горизонт. Тонкая черта, за которой исчезала морская гладь, то терялась в разводах клубящейся белой дымки, то темнела грубым швом, отделяющим синее море от солнечно-ясного неба, но ни разу еще за минувшие месяцы не разорвали бесконечную линию долгожданные паруса.</p><p>Но она ждала. Просыпалась среди ночи с привкусом соли на сухих губах и каждое утро молилась всем морским богам, чтобы прошлое не рассыпалось сверкающими осколками, а вернулось к ней по блестящим, как бутылочное стекло, волнам, подгоняемое свежим бризом. Когда вера покидала миссис Мердл, она запиралась в комнате, задергивала тяжелые шторы и доставала из потайного шкафа кованый ларец. Ей не надо было открывать его — хотя ключ всегда был рядом, спрятанный на груди — стоило лишь приложить ухо к холодному металлу и услышать, как бьется сердце второго капитана «Летучего Голландца».</p><p> </p><p>* * *</p><p> </p><p>Тысяча семьсот двадцать восьмой год стал роковым для Элизабет — и хоть теперь, с расстояния в десять без одной двенадцатой лет, он все больше походил на полустертое памятью сновидение, горький привкус его плодов ощущался слишком отчетливо. Потеряв отца, отдав морю любимого, Элизабет лишилась места, которое с раннего детства заменило ей родной дом, оставленный в туманной Англии. Трехдневный пожар сжег дотла Порт-Ройал, похоронив под слоем пепла богатый особняк Суоннов и светлую память о былых днях. Карибское море превратилось в кладбище призраков — страшась их незримого присутствия, Элизабет вернулась на родину. Там она, по настоянию родственников и во имя собственной безопасности — за богатыми и не очень наследницами не спускали глаз брачные аферисты — вышла замуж за немолодого уже мистера Мердла, уважаемого эсквайра и владельца морской страховой компании в портовом городе Фалмут на южном побережье графства Корнуолл.</p><p>Скромную свадьбу успели сыграть еще до того, как обозначился под корсетом круглый живот — Элизабет носила ребенка с той самой ночи на безлюдном острове, их с Уиллом последней ночи. Мистер Мердл отнесся к щекотливой ситуации с деликатностью, достойной джентльмена, и не стал задавать лишних вопросов. Сама же Элизабет отделалась без труда сочиненной сказкой о погибшем в пожаре женихе, на память от которого остались сын да ларец с личной реликвией. Покладистого эсквайра эта история удовлетворила и растрогала, и он не усомнился ни на мгновение, признав в родившемся на исходе марта Генри полноправного продолжателя фамилии Мердл. Ему неоткуда было знать, что отца мальчика постигла участь куда худшая, нежели быть сожженным заживо в трехдневном пламени, что в кованой шкатулке не безделицы хранятся, а живое сердце, и что за его печальной красавицей-женой, в чьих глазах бушевали океанские волны, в Фалмут вереницей потянутся тени прошлого…</p><p> </p><p>* * *</p><p> </p><p>— Мама?</p><p>— Да, Генри? — Элизабет внимательно всматривалась в лицо сына, рывками проступающее из темноты, нарушаемой скачущим пламенем свечи.</p><p>— Дядя скоро приплывет?</p><p>Элизабет вздрогнула. «Дядя»…</p><p>Она так и не решилась рассказать десятилетнему Генри Мердлу-Тернеру о том, кто на самом деле этот таинственный капитан, который должен пристать к берегу Фалмута в конце июля. Своим отцом Генри безоговорочно считал Роберта Мердла, и ни сам Роберт, исправно игравший эту роль, ни Элизабет не смели разуверить мальчика в обратном. Роберт — потому что не видел веской причины, Элизабет — потому что не могла найти повод: и чем старше Генри становился, тем сложнее было заложить фундамент для серьезной беседы. Истории о загадочном дяде и легенды о «Летучем Голландце» яркими нитями прошивали вечерние разговоры матери и сына, но так ни разу и не сплелись в единый узор.</p><p>— Скоро, Генри, осталось совсем немного, — Элизабет улыбнулась и подоткнула одеяло, вызвав у сына негодование.</p><p>— Я и сам могу хорошо укрыться, мне уже десять лет, чай не маленький!</p><p>— Цени мою заботу, дорогой — иным мальчикам одеяла поправляют служанки, в то время как их матери забавляются на званых вечерах или закрываются у себя в комнатах, чтобы почитать молитвы.</p><p>— А ты, а ты читаешь молитвы? — глаза Генри — точь-в-точь отцовские — озорно заблестели, а сам он вырос наполовину из своего одеяла, чтобы подобраться ближе к матери и заглянуть ей в лицо.</p><p>Элизабет сначала опешила, а потом рассмеялась, дав сыну игривый подзатыльник, и легко толкнула его на большую пуховую подушку.</p><p>— Читаю, хитрый баловник, читаю! «Отче наш» — перед сном и утром, как проснусь. Но не всегда, правда — порой забываю, и от этого мне стыдно. Только — т-с-с-с, никому ни слова, ясно? — Элизабет приложила палец к губам и лукаво усмехнулась.</p><p>— Идет! — обрадовался Генри, но тут же спохватился. — При условии, что ты не расскажешь папе, что я сегодня с Томасом из булочной подрался, ладно?</p><p>— Уговорил, проказник, не расскажу. А теперь — баста! Спать, матрос! — Элизабет взяла свечу и направилась к выходу из комнаты.</p><p>— Я — пороховая обезьяна! Спокойной ночи, матушка!</p><p>— Спи, спи уже, — не переставая улыбаться, она закрыла дверь в детскую и тут же нос к носу столкнулась с Мэри, молоденькой служанкой, которая еще и года не проработала в их доме.</p><p>— Миссис Мердл? — девушка выглядела растерянной, даже слегка испуганной, и веснушки в неверном свете газовых светильников темной россыпью выделялись на ее бледном лице. — Там кто-то пришел, просит вас.</p><p>— Кто просит? — живо отозвалась Элизабет, даже не вспомнив о том, что время для визитов уже позднее.</p><p>— Не назвался, миссис Мердл, — робко ответила Мэри. — А спросить я не решилась.</p><p>— Как выглядит? На кого похож? Во что одет?</p><p>Спускаясь по стонущим лестничным ступеням, Элизабет без устали засыпала Мэри вопросами, пока та бежала следом, сбивчиво описывая нежданного гостя, что по ее словам больше походил на темную тень, нежели на человека — и все потому, что с головы до ног был закутан в просторный плащ с огромным капюшоном, в глубине которого терялся всяческий намек на лицо. Пропуская через себя испуганную болтовню служанки, Элизабет все сильнее ощущала, как внутри распускается гнилым цветком тревога. Ей почему-то вдруг вспомнилось, как больше десяти лет назад дворецкий губернаторского дома Суоннов, не вняв ее испуганному «стойте!», все-таки открыл трещавшую под ударами дверь. И получил пулю в лоб.</p><p>Отмахнувшись от непрошеных мыслей, Элизабет жестом руки отослала Мэри и приблизилась к двери. Положив руки на увесистый засов, она на мгновение заколебалась, но довольно быстро смахнула пелену сомнений. Скрипнула дверь, снаружи пахнуло сыростью — совсем недавно прошел недолгий, но обильный летний дождь.</p><p>— Элизабет, дьявол тебя разбери! — это было первое, что она услышала, выглянув из дома.</p><p>— Что…</p><p>Но не успела она и слова вымолвить, как рот ей плотно зажала грубая мужская рука, насквозь пропахшая ромом и морем. Дверь за спиной с мягким стуком закрылась, а сама Элизабет едва не задохнулась, оказавшись в тисках влажной каменной стены и гибкого сильного тела. К запахам рома и моря присоединился запах мужского пота и чего-то еще, смутно напомнившего женщине о дорогих восточных специях — терпких, острых, с едва уловимой сладковатой нотой. До боли знакомая композиция…</p><p>— Кричать не будешь? — прозвучало вкрадчивым шепотом у самого уха.</p><p>Силясь промычать ответ, Элизабет отчаянно замотала головой, чувствуя, что еще немного — и она сползет в темную пучину забытья. Хватка цепких рук ослабла, с лица исчезла чужая рука, пропитанная запахами прошлого. Ром и море — так пахли пираты, и Элизабет не сомневалась, что перед ней — один из них.</p><p>— Соскучилась, цыпа? — усмехнулась тень под капюшоном.</p><p>— Джек? — ошалело пробормотала Элизабет, беспокойно озираясь и растирая щеки, на которых наверняка еще краснели следы мужских пальцев.</p><p>— Мое изумление столь же велико, сколь и твое, — покачиваясь, прошептал он, и воровато поправил плащ. — Уж поверь мне, я не вру.</p><p>— Откуда ты узнал, что я здесь живу?</p><p>— Да век бы не знал, где тебя теперь носит, Лизи, — буркнул Джек, ныряя рукой вглубь своего маскировочного одеяния и извлекая оттуда предмет, который в царившем мраке Элизабет, как бы ни хотела, а разглядеть не могла. — Но, черт подери, старик мой считает иначе. Учуял бы мой нос, куда стрелка ведет, так ноги бы моей здесь не было… Хотя нет, вру, цыпа… — Элизабет не увидела — услышала, как он нахально улыбнулся, обнажив блестящие золотые зубы. — Я очень рад тебя видеть.</p><p>— Джек… — Элизабет качнуло, и она без сил припала к стене, не думая о том, сколько грязных разводов останется на ее домашнем пеньюаре. — Объясни. Что происходит?</p><p>— Это, — он взял ее за руки, разжал дрожащие пальцы — Элизабет почувствовала прикосновение холодного металла многочисленных перстней — и мягко вложил в ладонь… компас. — Это привело меня к тебе. Смекаешь?</p><p>— Но зачем? — Элизабет подняла глаза, слепо вглядываясь в темноту, и на мгновение ей показалось, что из нее хищным блеском сверкнули два глаза. — Ты остался в прошлом, Джек. Ты не должен быть здесь. Какого…</p><p>— Чертовщина творится, Лизи, ты даже не представляешь. Все вокруг визжит, вопит о том, что «Летучий Голландец» отмотал свои десять лет в море и капитан его только и ждет, чтобы ступить на сушу и надрать задницы всем, кто ему в свое время насолил. Что-то будет, — Джек с шумом втянул воздух и понизил голос. — Твой Уилл… был славным малым…</p><p>— Он и сейчас такой, — резко возразила Элизабет. — Я жду его со дня на день…</p><p>— Нет, Лизи, — в голосе Джека металлом прозвенела уверенность. — Нет. Твой Уилл не славный малый. Теперь нет. Ты думаешь — каково это, без сердца по морю десять лет шляться? Думаешь, он все тот же милый юноша, которого так легко спутать с евнухом? — пират ухмыльнулся. — Бьюсь об заклад, Дэйви Джонс тоже был милашкой, пока не оброс этими своими… — и снова Элизабет не увидела, а услышала, как Джек кривляется, изображая живущие своей жизнью щупальца.</p><p>— Иди к черту, Джек, — разозлилась она и сунула обратно в цепкие руки компас. — Десять лет — ерунда, а не срок. Уильям не мог так измениться, да и причин у него меняться — нет! Он знает, что я его жду, догадывается, что с сыном…</p><p>— Причин, говоришь, нет? — манерно протянул Джек. — А как же дурная компания, «с кем поведешься, того и наберешься», вот это вот все? И баб на корабле у них нет, одни страшилы склизкие — ты представляешь, каждый день эти морды видеть? Да я бы сам с ума сошел и уродом стал.</p><p>— Джек! — почти рявкнула Элизабет и шагнула к двери. — Меня муж хватится, пока ты чушь мне в уши заливаешь, пусти!</p><p>— Муж, говоришь? — лукаво заметил Джек, выпростал руку и перегородил ей дорогу. — То-то Уилл обрадуется…</p><p>— Он поймет…</p><p>— Ты сама-то веришь в это, Элизабет?</p><p>Поведя плечами, Элизабет неопределенно покачала головой, а затем уверенным движением оттолкнула непрошеного гостя. Джек не предпринял повторной попытки преградить ей дорогу, пружинисто, как большой кот, отпрянув в сторону.</p><p>— Верю. Верю, — она прислонилась к шероховатой поверхности тяжелой дубовой двери, но медлила, словно чего-то ожидая.</p><p>По коже поползли мурашки давно забытых ощущений — смеси страха, лихорадочного возбуждения и темного, тягучего предчувствия. Словно стоишь на границе, отделяющий привычный мир обыденности и покоя от хищных джунглей, таящих в себе пьяняще-сладкую смертельную опасность. Элизабет внезапно вспомнила, как хорошо лежала в руке шпага, как приятно холодил руку эфес.</p><p>— Веришь? — тихо спросил Джек, приблизившись к ней со спины. Он стоял так близко, что задевал дыханием ее шею. — Ты влипла в страшную передрягу, Лизи. В шкуре пиратского барона привольнее жилось, правда ведь? И честнее. А теперь, миссис Мердл, вы безнадежно погрязли во лжи и лицемерии. Зуб даю, вы оба не узнаете друг друга при встрече.</p><p>Элизабет, похолодев, судорожно вздохнула, но не ответила.</p><p>— Еще увидимся, красотка, компас меня пока не подводил, — и Джек исчез, бесшумно, как тень.</p><p>Элизабет выдохнула и поежилась.</p><p>— Кто это был, милая? — обеспокоенный голос вывел ее из тягостного оцепенения, когда прогремел, отгораживая дом Мердл от внешнего мира, тяжелый засов, а ключ, провернувшись трижды в замке, опустился в широкий карман пеньюара.</p><p>Элизабет вздрогнула и подняла глаза: на лестнице, недоумевая, стоял ее муж — Роберт Мердл — почтенный седеющий мужчина в старом свалявшемся халате. Его лицо выдавало в нем тот самый тип супругов, которые безгранично и безотчетно доверяют своим женам, полагая их ангелами во плоти.</p><p>— Нищий. Это был нищий, — ровным голосом ответила Элизабет и впервые за последние десять лет устыдилась собственной лжи.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. 2</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>— Мама, а дядя Уильям скоро приплывет?</p><p>Элизабет мельком глянула на сына, который едва сдерживал нетерпение, перескакивая через кочки и сбивая подобранной где-то корягой зеленые лопухи — на его лице светилось радостное предвкушение.</p><p>— С минуты на минуту, Генри, — улыбнулась она и перевела взгляд на воспаленный горизонт — солнце близилось к краю видимого пространства, заливая мир плавленым золотом. — Только ты подождешь меня здесь, а я спущусь к берегу сама. Когда придет время, я позову.</p><p>Генри рассеянно кивнул и сбил палкой подвернувшийся ему под ноги одуванчик — серебристый пух разлетелся, подхваченный легким бризом и запутался в золотисто-русых волосах мальчика.</p><p>— А почему мы не в порт идем? Корабль дяди Уильяма не туда разве приплывет? Тут ему негде стать, — вопрос Генри, заданный задумчиво-удивленным тоном, заставил сердце Элизабет пропустить удар.</p><p>Она резко остановилась. Генри тоже затормозил и с немым вопросом в глазах воззрился на мать. Элизабет прикрыла веки и вдохнула полной грудью теплый воздух, пропитанный ароматами летних трав, влажной земли и едкой морской соли. Вдохнула и, ощутив, как сердце вернулось в прежний ритм, опустилась на колени перед сыном, который молчал в ожидании ответа. Он всегда был таким — терпеливым и спокойным, как море в полный штиль, а если штормил, то играючи, не доводя до катастрофы. Роберт и Элизабет Мердл высоко ценили этот редкий среди детей талант.</p><p>— Генри, — Элизабет пристально всматривалась в лицо сына, впитывая взглядом все до единой его черты. — Ты получишь ответы на свои вопросы. Но для этого тебе придется подождать. Ты ведь любишь сюрпризы, а, озорник? — она потрепала русую макушку, представляя почему-то, что именно так делал бы Уилл, живи они все вместе.</p><p>— Я люблю сюрпризы, матушка, — живо отозвался Генри и растянул рот в щербатой улыбке — коренные зубы у него выросли еще не все. — И готов даже спиной повернуться к морю и считать до пятисот, пока ты будешь там встречать дядю Уильяма.</p><p>— Идет, матрос, — рассмеялась Элизабет. — Сидеть спиной к морю и считать до пятисот. Медленно, как положено!</p><p>— Так точно, капитан!</p><p>Крепко обняв и расцеловав сына в обе щеки, Элизабет проворно вскочила на ноги и, никем и ничем не удерживаемая, едва ли не бегом устремилась вниз, к желтоватой кромке, которую с легким шорохом лизал прибой. В лицо ударил внезапный порыв прохладного ветра, когда она пересекла линию, отделяющую песчаную россыпь, укрывающую берег, от жесткого травянистого ковра, пестрящего белыми кляксами пушицы и лиловыми гроздьями вереска.</p><p>Скинув легкие туфли, Элизабет проложила цепочку смазанных следов к пенистой кайме, чтобы погрузить уставшие ноги в ласковую свежесть воды. Закрыв глаза, она застыла. Ветер набирал силу, волны шумели, в душе нарождалось странное беспокойство. Шли минуты — они тянулись маленькими вечностями, и Элизабет все больше казалось, что ей суждено простоять здесь соляным столпом до самой ночи. Она снова ждала, и это ожидание было самым тягостным в ее жизни.</p><p>— Элизабет, — то ли море прошелестело, то ли прошептал чей-то едва слышный голос.</p><p>— Уилл? — едва слышно отозвалась она, почувствовал, как обдало ее новым порывом ветра.</p><p>Элизабет медленно разлепила веки и встретилась взглядом с его глазами — темными, почти черными, как у Генри — и похолодела до самых кончиков пальцев. Неверяще протянула ладонь к его ледяной и бледной, как снег, коже, чтобы убедиться: это не сон, не видение, не тень.</p><p>— Уилл… Я ждала тебя, — Элизабет улыбнулась, а щекам стало горячо и мокро. — Десять лет…</p><p>Уильям молча поднял руку, почти ласково провел пальцами по ее лицу, огладил острый подбородок… а затем сомкнул их железной хваткой на нежной шее. Элизабет захрипела, хватая воздух ртом, и вцепилась в его запястье, силясь оторвать от себя. Ее разум в одночасье захлестнули паника, ужас, неверие — это не Уилл, нет, не может быть! Внезапно хватка ослабла, а в следующий момент пальцы и вовсе разжились, оставив на коже обруч красных отпечатков. Элизабет, шумно дыша, обхватила шею ладонями.</p><p>— За что, черт возьми? — севшим голосом спросила она, вглядываясь в ставшие такими холодными и чужими темные глаза. — Уильям? За что?</p><p>Ее взгляд вдруг прояснился, выхватив из облика стоявшего перед ней мужчины несколько мелких, но пугающих деталей: бледная-бледная кожа, склизкая влага, пропитавшая волосы, одежду, обувь — все! — и радужно поблескивающие то там, то тут чешуйки, редкими созвездиями украшающие его тело. И самое страшное — печать мертвецки-холодной ярости на лице. Уильям Тернер умер, уступив место морскому чудовищу — и Элизабет не узнавала в нем отца своего сына.</p><p>— Думаешь, расстояние в сотни и тысячи морских миль мешает слухам? — тихо спросил он. — Думала скрыть от меня свое теперешнее положение? Каково это, скажи мне, Элизабет — быть женой двух мужей? — он приблизился вплотную, его дыхание сырым облаком коснулось лица Элизабет, обдав ее рыбным духом.</p><p>— Я… Я хотела сама тебе обо всем рассказать! — отчаянно прошептала она. — Я не собиралась врать тебе и… я не по любви замуж вышла, Уилл! Я всегда любила тебя, ты знаешь это!</p><p>— Отвлекаясь временами то на того, то на другого.</p><p>— Я любила только тебя, — вздернув подбородок, отчеканила Элизабет. — Но у меня не было выбора, ты знаешь это прекрасно. Порт-Ройал сгорел, отец мой погиб еще раньше — что мне оставалось делать? Я уехала сюда, зная, что ты найдешь меня в любом месте. Слышишь? Я знала, что ты найдешь меня! Не пряталась, не таилась! И замуж я вышла только для того, чтобы нашему сыну жилось привольно и безопасно. Чтобы он знал мужскую руку… Я думала, ты поймешь меня. Ты ведь понимал меня. Раньше. Всегда.</p><p>— Сын… — Уильям отстранился и яростным взглядом обшарил побережье. — Где он? Он знает обо мне?</p><p>Элизабет, качая головой, сделала несколько шагов назад, не сводя глаз с дикого зверя из морской пучины. В висках громом взрывалась боль — боль испуга и разочарования.</p><p>— Знает он обо мне или нет? — рявкнул Тернер, рывком приблизившись к ней и схватив за плечи. — Отвечай! Я хочу видеть своего сына! И быть узнанным! Я хочу быть узнанным!</p><p>— Он думает, что ты его дядя. Я не решилась сказать ему правду. Открыть, что капитан «Летучего Голландца» — его собственный отец… Он думает, это сказка, — трясясь безвольной куклой в крепких холодных руках и едва выговаривая слова, Элизабет не переставала спрашивать себя, сколько еще времени выдержит любопытство Генри. Ей очень хотелось взмолиться — знать бы, кому — о том, чтобы он оставался на месте и не выходил к берегу.</p><p>— Дядя… ДЯДЯ! — прорычал Уильям и с силой оттолкнул от себя Элизабет.</p><p>Споткнувшись о камень и рухнув в песок, она не попыталась встать, а лишь смотрела на незнакомого ей мужчину, пытаясь отыскать объяснение всему, что сейчас происходило. Джек говорил ей, что все дело во лжи и в сердце, вырванном из капитана, который обречен был жить с дырой в груди один на один с морем и собственным одиночеством. Видят боги, бывалый пират был прав, хотя и сам был не чужд пороку, отцом которого считают сатану. Но он, черт побери, открыто это признавал, а потому был честен.</p><p>— Как ты назвала его? — резко спросил Уилл.</p><p>— Генри…</p><p>— Генри… Генри… Так вот, запомни, лживая моя жена — не видать тебе больше Генри, как своих ушей. Море станет его землей, а мой корабль — вечным домом. Часть корабля, часть команды… часть меня, — Уилл больше не ярился, он говорил спокойно, размеренно, отвешивая каждое слово подобно тщательно выверенным дозам яда.</p><p>— Нет, — просипела Элизабет и, ползком подобравшись к мужу, обхватила его ноги. — Только не Генри… Умоляю, не забирай его. Он для меня — все.</p><p>— Где-то я уже это слышал. «Ты для меня — все, Уилл», говорила ты, — тихо напомнил Тернер. — Твои слова рассыпались прахом, потому что были ложью. Надо полагать, сейчас ты тоже лжешь.</p><p>— Нет! — разозлившись, закричала Элизабет и попыталась подняться. — Ты не получишь Генри, я не отдам его!</p><p>Ветер усилился — теперь он гремел, точно сотни боевых барабанов; море бурлило и кипело в безумной ярости. Волны бились о берег с первозданной мощью и не давали Элизабет встать, слепя брызгами, сбивая с ног и заливая лицо соленой водой. Она что-то кричала — сама не зная, что — цеплялась руками за Уилла, застывшего статуей среди безумия стихии, пыталась ударить его или повалить вниз, но каждый раз ее отбрасывало в сторону неведомой силой.</p><p>В какое-то мгновение Элизабет поняла, что ослабла — ослабла настолько, что ей пришлось застыть в коленопреклоненной позе, не спуская глаз с Уилла. Он по-прежнему стоял неподвижно, глядя вдаль темными глазами, и молчал — словно чего-то ожидая. Когда сверкнула молния, на долю секунды осветив пляж пламенеющим сиянием, Элизабет осознала: капитан ждал свою команду. Из обезумевшей пучины, покрытые гребнями морской пены, выходили они — свирепые и покорные проклятые души — часть проклятого корабля.</p><p>Обезумев от ужаса, Элизабет громко закричала и рванулась вперед, чтобы, опередив их, добежать до сына первой. Но вязкий влажный песок не пустил ее, ноги запутались в платье и, кажется, кто-то толкнул ее в спину — утратив равновесие, она рухнула вниз. Ослепительная вспышка боли, золотые искры, твердость камня — а потом совершенный мрак и провал в небытие.</p><p> </p><p>* * *</p><p> </p><p>Когда Элизабет очнулась, вокруг стояла тишина, нарушаемая лишь мирными всплесками волн. Можно было бы подумать, что все виденное — лишь сон, но голова звенела от боли, а руки увязали в мокром песке, который совсем недавно кипел, как варево в котле, под напором морской стихии.</p><p>С трудом сев, Элизабет прикоснулась к голове чуть выше лба — на пальцах осталось что-то темное и мокрое, в густом сумраке не разглядеть. Сколько времени она пролежала без сознания? Солнце село давно, ночь уже зажгла звезды на иссиня-черном полотне неба, а вокруг царила тишина — тишина, не таившая в себе ничего кроме смутной угрозы. Элизабет принялась восстанавливать цепочку событий, предшествовавших потере сознания — звено за звеном — и, вспомнив все, ощутила, как волосы на голове и на руках встали дыбом.</p><p>— Генри, — прошептала она и попыталась встать.</p><p>Голова закружилась, перед глазами вспыхнули огоньки, отозвавшиеся тупой болью в висках. Элизабет замутило. Глубоко вдохнув прохладный ночной воздух, она повторила свою попытку подняться на ноги — на этот раз удачно. И, покачиваясь, спотыкаясь и жмурясь в стремлении отогнать мельтешащие перед глазами искорки, побрела в направлении дома.</p><p>— Генри! Генри! Где ты, мальчик мой, отзовись! — кричать было тяжело, но она пересилила себя в надежде на то, что ее сын спрятался где-нибудь в траве и, услышав материнский голос, выбежит ей навстречу. — Генри! Откликнись, Генри!</p><p>Так и шла она, срывая голос в криках и напрягая всю свою волю, чтобы не рухнуть обессиленно на землю. Войдя в город, она даже не обратила внимания на непривычную для столь позднего часа тревожную суету, охватившую Фалмут и превратившую его в взволнованно гудящий пчелиный улей. Люди носились по улицам, испуганно переговариваясь, некоторые бежали куда-то с ведрами, полными воды, а в воздухе слышался запах гари. На грязную, мокрую, окровавленную Элизабет никто не обращал внимания, хотя бы потому, что сейчас она была мало похожа на себя прежнюю — ухоженную и полную достоинства миссис Мердл.</p><p>— Что… что стряслось? — потрясенно прохрипела Элизабет, заметив, что, чем ближе она подбирается к своему дому, тем задымленнее становится улица. — Что происходит? Постойте… — она ухватилась за пробегавшую мимо женщину. — Объясните мне, кто-нибудь…</p><p>— Миссис Мердл! — узнав ее, ахнула та. — Миссис Мердл… Мне очень жаль… Ваш дом… В ваш дом ударила молния! Он горит уже третий час, и никто не может потушить его, такой уж сильный пожар… Миссис Мердл, я… соболезную. Там были ваш муж и прислуга, их никто не видел. Я боюсь, что… Простите, миссис Мердл…</p><p>Но Элизабет уже не слушала ее. Отцепив от себя сочувствующие пухлые руки, она двинулась дальше на дрожащих ногах. Вот он — ее дом — тонет в пламени, которое трещит и гудит, и сыплет ярко-горящими искрами. Все, что могло в нем гореть, горело: окна дышали золотым жаром, а из крыши взвивались в ночную тьму ярко-желтые языки. Вокруг сновали люди с водой, старательно заливая пожар, но Элизабет не было до них никакого дела. Онемев от горя, она смотрела на дом, в котором провела последние десять лет своей жизни и от которого к утру останется лишь чернеющий остов. Генри там не было — Элизабет знала это наверняка; но и Роберта она больше не увидит, равно как и всех, кто жил рядом с ними все это время. Тени прошлого сделали свое дело, срубив на корню настоящее.</p><p> </p><p>* * *</p><p> </p><p>Утро было серым и сырым. Элизабет утомленно бодрствовала около догоревшего здания, зловеще черного и унылого, как потухший костер. Растирая по лицу копоть и слезы, она стояла на пороге, страшась увидеть, что осталось от привычных, ставших такими родными, комнат, мебели, людей. Она не боялась мертвых — жизнь научила ее, что живые страшнее — но ей никогда раньше не приходилось искать в искореженных, изуродованных останках еще недавно дышавшие жизнью черты близких.</p><p>Застыв у входа, где раньше были тяжелые дубовые двери, Элизабет мучилась вопросами. Ей не давала покоя мысль о том, что молния, ударившая в их дом, не была случайной выходкой природы; ей было так же сложно поверить в то, что все здесь погибшие — и Роберт, и служанка Мэри, и старый дворецкий Майлз — не сделали ни единой попытки спастись. Пожар убил их всех — так, по крайней мере, судачили вокруг. И ни одного факта, который мог бы опровергнуть это, пока не нашлось. Никто не явился, кроме Элизабет, к обгоревшим руинам, а это означало лишь одно — она единственная жива. И Генри. Генри жив — она это знала так же, как и то, что в пожаре и его исчезновении виноват один и тот же человек. Человек, которого человеком-то назвать теперь сложно.</p><p>— Ты ищешь живых? Их здесь нет.</p><p>Элизабет вздрогнула и обернулась. У нее за спиной стоял Джек. Как и в последнюю их встречу, на нем был черный плащ, но капюшон был откинут назад. Он смотрел на нее без тени усмешки. Его глаза были черны, как и раньше, только сеточка морщин возле век стала гуще и чаще, а в темных волосах едва заметно серебрились седые волоски. Старый добрый Джек.</p><p>— Ты прав, Джек, — мертвым голосом ответила Элизабет и хотела было отвернуться, но не смогла: в эту минуту она отчаянно нуждалась в том, чтобы смотреть на него, друга из прошлого. — Здесь никого нет.</p><p>— Это он забрал их? — Джек кивнул на пожарище.</p><p>— Забрал… — Элизабет горько усмехнулась. — Уничтожил. А забрал он Генри. Генри — часть команды…</p><p>Джек покачал головой, но ничего не сказал. Хотя мог бы воздеть к небу палец в поучительном жесте со словами: «Я ведь предупреждал». Но он не таков — каким бы, черт возьми, ужасным Джек ни был, Элизабет точно знала, что учить жизни он не станет.</p><p>— Пойдем внутрь. Прежде чем уехать отсюда, мы должны кое-что забрать, — пират деловито обхватил Элизабет за плечи и легонько толкнул вперед.</p><p>— Уехать отсюда? Но куда?</p><p>— Ты хочешь остаться здесь? — с легкой иронией уточнил Джек. — На твоем месте я бы исчез отсюда, и как можно скорее.</p><p>Они аккуратно прошли в дом. Под ногами у них белыми облачками взмывал в воздух пепел, а в носу щипало от резкого запаха гари. На третий час пожара второй этаж вместе с прогоревшими деревянными балками обрушился вниз — и теперь они пробирались через горы перемешанных друг с другом обломков, от которых все еще веяло теплом. Элизабет старалась не всматриваться в них, страшась, что ее глаза могут случайно выхватить из полумрака чью-то прожаренную дочерна руку или ногу, или — еще хуже — голову.</p><p>— Где ты хранила сундук, Элизабет?</p><p>— Сундук? — она начала понимать, к чему он клонит, и ощутила медленно разгорающуюся в душе жажду мести.</p><p>Элизабет подошла к месту, над которым раньше была ее комната. Вокруг все утопало в копоти и почерневших обломках: горы пепла, потерявшая первозданный вид домашняя утварь, почерневшие осколки стекла и фарфора. Элизабет остановилась на несколько секунд, затаив дыхание, и вслушалась. Джек не сдвинулся с места, выжидая.</p><p>— Там, — Элизабет указала пальцем на дальний угол, в котором взгромоздилось темной горой что-то, ранее бывшее шкафом.</p><p>Джек недолго думая пересек комнату, переступив один раз через люстру, а второй — через останки кафельного камина, а третий — через горку из обуглившихся кирпичей и черепицы, а затем несколькими ударами ноги в тяжелом сапоге разбил обуглившийся остов из железного дерева. Оттуда холодным проблеском выглянул кованый ларец, который Джек не без труда выкопал из-под обломков. Приложив ухо к холодной стенке, украшенной причудливыми узорами, он ухмыльнулся.</p><p>— Живой, голубчик. Стучится.</p><p>Элизабет приблизилась к Джеку, не отрывая взгляда от ларца.</p><p>— Мы найдем его, Джек. Мы найдем Уилла и Генри. Генри. Мы найдем Генри, — Элизабет с остервенением вытерла рукавом слезы и улыбнулась. — Ключ у меня с собой, — ее рука опустилась на ту часть корсажа, в которую был вшит потайной карман. — Мы поплывем за «Летучим Голландцем», правда?</p><p>— Ты предлагаешь мне заявить претензии на пост капитана этой склизкой посудины? — осклабился Джек.</p><p>Элизабет положила руку ему на плечо и отчаянно замотала головой.</p><p>— Нет. Я не знаю. Я не желаю тебе этого. Но сидеть здесь, сложа руки, будет неправильно — ты прав, дьявол тебя забери.</p><p>— Хорошо, — Джек на мгновение прикрыл глаза, а затем извлек на свет божий свой компас. — Я придумаю, какую мне извлечь из этого выгоду, моя дорогая.</p><p>Элизабет взяла у него компас и дрогнувшей рукой приподняла крышку. Стрелка указывала на запад — а значит, пришла пора возвращаться туда, где все начало</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>